


Snippets of Happiness

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [7]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: These are little pieces Sam and Michael's life together. They may bounce around, they may not. I haven't decided but I have been asked to provide a little more detail about their lives which includes their new home, starting a family, and perhaps more.Best to start at the beginning and follow Samantha and Michael's adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I will consider all suggestions about their lives and what might want to known next!

__

_Sam’s POV_

Two months. I couldn’t believe it was two months since everything started to calm down. Had it been that long? Really? Sometimes it was hard to believe. Vega was getting back on its feet just like Michael and I were. We had to take the time to recover. Raphael made me take more time than Michael. Something about being human. I smiled and nodded, though silently pouted the whole time. I think she knew. I didn’t want to be too much of a pain to anyone, but I wanted to get out there and do whatever I could. I wanted to be useful and helpful! Michael assured me that things would be fine. I had to be patient. I wasn’t but I could do it, for them.

Without much else to do, I wandered around the city. Many of the people knew me, somehow. I wasn’t sure, but I took their word for it. Knowing Michael made sense but me? I wasn’t anybody. Well, maybe I was somebody since I helped to take down Lucifer. I technically died doing it, but we didn’t let that information get out. We had to be careful that things didn’t get out of hand. No need to have rumors spreading about us that were true but didn’t need to be public. 

A month more and I was able to finally help. Ethan lightly helped me train to get back into shape. It was nice, and I was feeling better. I think I was rotting away by not being able to do much. I told them I could handle things a month ago, but they wouldn’t listen. Anyway! I was able to help now. There was still a lot of people impacted by the war and rebuilding to be done. Ethan had risen through the ranks, largely due to Michael and I’s comments about how much he fought for this world. There was a lo of voting going on about who would be the leader of Vega. I refused, several times. I never wanted something like that. I knew if I kept living in Vega, I would keep getting asked and people would wonder. I didn’t want to have to keep telling people no. 

While helping the people of Vega, I was able to hear many things. It was interesting. There were talks of some of the people wanting to make their own little place. Without the threat of lower angels, high walls were as needed, and people would be able to return to their roots, so to speak. Several people from a block in Vega wanted to go together. One woman there, Flower, spoke to me often about many things. She wanted me to go to this new place. I was considering it. It seemed like a good place to start over. Would Michael want to go? I would have to ask him when I had a moment. I honestly didn’t see much of him or the other arch angels much during the day. Everyone was busy and trying to pull the pieces together. It would take a long time. Over dinner a few days later, I decided I was going to ask Michael what he thought of this idea. 

“Michael, can I ask you something?” I asked, picking at my fruit. He was sitting next to me, drinking some water at that moment. 

“Of course. What is it? Did something happen in town?” Of course, he would think it was something bad. I had been spending a lot of time around other people. 

“No, nothing happened. Well, it did but I think it might be a good thing.” I looked over at him. “A woman named Flower and some others were talking about leaving Vega and making their own place in this world. I want to go with them. I don’t want to be in Vega anymore.” There was a lot of memories here, good and bad, but a new place was never a wrong choice. 

“When do you want to leave?” My head whipped towards Michael as he spoke. I looked shocked. Was it that simple? “Are you alright?” He asked me. I assume it was because I wasn’t saying anything.  
“I, uh.” I shook my head and smiled. “I’m fine. You really don’t mind going? Leaving all this behind, again?”

“Samantha, we could go back to that beach house we were staying in if it made you happy. I am happy were you are.” I smiled brightly. I didn’t think I could love him anymore and I did. 

“Alright. I’ll ask them tomorrow when they plan to make the move.” I was excited for this. This could be our new home. I wasn’t sure why I felt like I had to ask Michael. We were just together. It wasn’t like we were married. 

As it turned out, they were making that move in a month. We could wait that long. Two weeks from leaving, Michael asked me to marry him. Our wedding was simple, but it made everything so personal to me. I think Raphael was a little annoyed with me, but she was happy in the end. I was happy, and as Michael said, that was all that he cared about. 

The moving day finally came, and we bid he city a good bye fondly. Ethan was staying there. he was part of the military though said he would come visit when he had the chance. From what Flower had said to us, it wouldn’t be more than 20 minutes from Vega. They wanted space but not total separation. They weren’t stupid about this. The homes that had been there were a mess. Some were livable, which was were everyone would be at first. Fixing up your own house was expected, though helping others wasn’t out of the question either. It would be a fun adventure. 

The months disappeared as we all worked. We figured out sooner rather than later that if we worked on one house and moved to the next one, it would make the work go faster. Four families had moved out and that left me, Michael and another young couple. We all worked hard on the others home. Ours was last, but Michael and I didn’t care. We were happy. The house everyone originally waited time out in was deemed a temporary home for those who moved in, while others were put back together. Our little community was finally growing. While some worked on the homes, a garden was started as well, and a well was dug. This was our little piece of heaven and we were all happy. 

Four days after we were safely in our own home, I got sick. I continued to get sick for days. On the 6th day of me being sick every morning, Michael wanted me to see a doctor. We returned to Vega. I was tired from the trip, which wasn’t all that much to be honest. The town had three vehicles, so the trip wasn’t long at all. Raphael and Gabriel were still there. the town seemed so different since we left. Finding a doctor was easy and having him look at me, was embarrassing. I was in there alone since it was a physical. 

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked when it was all over. I had said nothing since I walked back to him. I was terrified. Raphael was getting worried about my silence. The doctor wouldn’t tell them anymore than I would, since it was my personal business. We stopped by to see Ethan which always made me happy. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. After drinking some water, I finally spoke up. 

“The doctor told me I’m pregnant.” I was scared that it would destroy everything. Michael and I had been careful. Sure, it was always a chance to happen but to us? I knew Michael didn’t want kids because of the chance they could be like him. Raphael beamed proudly and hugged me tight. Gabriel said nothing. Ethan looked surprised but happy for us. Michael gave no reaction. I looked at him, my heart racing and my mind thinking up all kinds of horrible things. 

"Pregnant." Michael finally said, quietly. I was scared to death. I felt myself paling under the moment of pressure. "We are going to have a family." To say I was shocked was an understatement. 

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No. I couldn't be more happy." Michael took me into his arms and kissed me. All my stress melted away. He wasn't upset! He was happy about this and our future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep coming with those suggestions!

_Sam’s POV_

It’s been close to six months since I found out we were having a baby. I was terrified. New mother in a new world. I didn’t know what to do. I listened to everything the doctor told me to and did everything I could to be safe. Michael was supportive of me. This was new to him as well. Of course, both of us knew the idea behind it and what was going to happen. it didn’t make me feel any less scared about all this. What if I did something wrong? What if something went wrong and we didn’t know the signs?

“Samantha, stop worrying.” Michael’s voice cut through my thoughts. I looked over to him and smiled. I was cleaning up from our lunch. My stomach was big enough now that it was a stretch. When I started to show, Michael was very curious and attentive. Even now, he will be and do things for me without asking. It was certainly a lot harder to do normal things for myself. I hated asking so he just did things without asking. I appreciated everything. Placing a hand on my stomach, I smiled to myself. 

“I’ll be alright.” I smiled to Michael. I gasped and dropped the glass in hand. It broke in the sink.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, coming to my side. I looked at him. Shaking my head, I took his hand gently and placed it on my stomach. Our little one was kicking. It was the first time I had felt any real movement. The doctor said it would take time for us to really feel anything. Since I was a new mother, I was patient in feeling our child move. A few moments after some confusion settled on Michael’s face, he felt the kick himself. His eyes got big and he smiled. 

“That’s our child moving.” I whispered, a thrill racing through me. This was real! Not that it wasn’t before but this just made it more exciting for me. I suspected it was the same for him. Michael drew me into his arms, kissing my head gently. 

“I love you so much.” He said, peppering my face with kisses. I could feel my face turning pink as I hugged him back. 

“I love you Michael.” I really couldn’t believe this was happening. Our child was strong, if the kick we both got was any indication. 

Later that night, I was laying across the couch, my head in Michael’s lap. I was relaxed and nearly asleep when I was kicked. I flinched, rubbing my stomach lightly. 

“Come on. Give me a little rest.” I whined. Michael looked over at me, placing his hand on my stomach as well. All day since that first kick, our little one was active on and off. I didn’t regret it, but I just wanted some rest. I felt like the baby was dancing on my bladder and back. Was this what all mothers went through? Maybe I should ask my doctor… or my neighbors. They had children.

“It will be alright. Would you like a massage?” Michael asked, attentive as always. I shook my head, reaching up to cup his face. It was a little awkward given our angles.

“I’m alright. I think I’m going to clean up a little though. Maybe it will calm our active one down.” Michael helped me sit up, giving me some kisses to my shoulder and neck before he let me go. I went to get a shower. It had taken time to get the plumbing back together. Thankfully, the houses had been built well and were new right before the war happened. 

The hot water felt fantastic. It soothed my sore muscles. I just stood under the water, letting it run down my back. I’m glad I didn’t take a bath. I might have fallen asleep. Even so, I guess I was in there long enough that Michael got worried. 

“Samantha?” He called from the door. I opened my eyes and looked over at the door through the foggy glass. 

“I’m alright, just enjoying the hot water.” When I said that, I realized the water wasn’t as hot anymore. How long had I been here?

“You’ve been in there for almost an hour. I was worried.” This time his voice sounded closer and I noticed his shadow through the glass. I opened the door and smiled to him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll be out soon.” He nodded to me and stepped out of the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and myself before getting out. I felt relaxed and tired now. I looked towards the window. Seeing darkness outside I figured it was past 6 pm. That was fine. I dried off, dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see the changes. I had put on weight, which I was told was normal. I looked tired. Frowning at myself, I sighed. While I still looked like the same woman, I wondered if I would be the same when this was child was born. I wasn’t in the best of shape before all this but now, I looked so different. Tracing my fingers over the stretch marks on my stomach, I knew many women were upset by that. It was proof that I brought a child into the world. At the world wasn’t as harsh. It was reset, in a sense. 

“You look beautiful.” I looked up, seeing Michael in the mirror. How long had he been standing there? he looked so casual and calm. I turned around and leaned on the sink. My shirt was still above my stomach from when I was looking at myself. He moved closer, giving me a kiss and then kneeling to kiss my stomach. It felt so intimate. 

“Thank you. Why are you so good to me?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair. Michael looked up at me, his hands drawing little circles on my stomach. 

“Because I love you more than anything in this world.” His response made me fall in love again. I smiled to him.

“Just a few more months and we will see our little one.” We didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl. We didn’t care. We were just happy to know we were having a child. 

“Do you want to think of names?” He asked, now moving to stand, drawing me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest. I felt my wet hair soaking into his shirt, but he said nothing, holding held me closer. 

“We can. One boy name and a girl name. Just in case.” I felt him nod. “I know I said I didn’t want a massage earlier but…” He chuckled, and I felt it as I was leaning on him. He didn’t answer me. Instead, he took me by the hand and led me back to the bedroom. First, he brushed my hair for me. I had cut it shoulder length to make it easier to manage. I almost fell asleep sitting there as he did that. I’m sure he said something to me. I didn’t hear him. I just remember laying down and falling asleep immediately. 

In the morning, I woke up feeling relaxed. I also noticed that I didn’t wake up in the night. Had our little one calmed down as well? The bed behind me was still warm so Michael wasn’t far off. I heard water running in the bathroom. Michael must have been in the shower. I pushed myself up and stretched. I heard the water turn off. Michael would be out in a few minutes then. I got up and waddled to the kitchen. I opened our cabinets to see what I could make for breakfast.

“Hm... what to make, what to make…” I murmured as I looked around. I figured some toast, eggs, and bacon would be a good breakfast. Thankfully I didn’t have any aversion to foods and I didn’t seem to crave anything. The doctor said it would be normal if I did. I got the bread, eggs and bacon out to make breakfast. I was halfway through cooking the eggs and just turning the bacon when Michael stepped into the kitchen. He took longer than I had thought he would. 

“Good morning.” I smiled to him, giving him a kiss as he passed me. He placed another kiss to my shoulder and continued to walk behind me.

“Good morning beautiful.” He responded while getting some water for himself. “Breakfast smells wonderful.” I sampled a piece of bacon and offered him a bite. He took it from my fingers. “Tastes great.”

“Should be done soon. Thank you for helping me relax last night.”

“You are welcome. Anything I can do.” I loved this man. He was so good to me. I didn’t deserve his love but he gave it to me anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam’s POV_

I was so happy when I had our first child. The labor was horrible. It lasted ten hours. By the time Andalusa was born, I was over having children again. I was so determined to never have another child and yet, when I held her for the first time, I couldn’t help the tears. I did want more children if we were allowed. I wanted this life. Michael was supportive the entire time. He held my hand and was first to hold our child. There had been a small complication during the labor and they had to stop some bleeding. It wasn’t uncommon apparently.

When I finally had a chance to go home and be there with my family, I was so much more relaxed. Our daughter was born in this little town. I wanted to go to Vega, but I wasn’t going to make it. That was just as well. The doctor and a nurse came over from Vega to help, as I wasn’t able to make the trip myself. I didn’t mind in the end as I was able to stay in my hometown rather than somewhere now. I wanted our child to be born here rather than in Vega. Did it really make a difference? Of course not. It was just a personal preference thing. Michael didn’t care either way and just wanted me to be happy. I was a little depressed after having Anda and while I didn’t want to be, I couldn’t fight it. Flower came over and was a great friend at that time for me. It was also helpful that another neighbor, who was older and well on her years, came over and basically told me to get over it. I didn’t like it at the time but she became a mother-figure to me. I was able to get over my depression quickly because no one would let me stay down and out. Michael was out of his element. Many times he wanted to help but I couldn’t help myself. When I was better, I felt bad and apologized several times to him. He was just happy I was able to beat the depression. I wanted to be there for our daughter and I loved her dearly. 

A month after she was born, I was full swing into being a mother. I loved every moment of it and I couldn’t get enough of our little one. I smiled each time I saw her, though I was exhausted all the time. Michael was as well. He would stay up into the night sometimes to make sure that little Anda was ok. A week after Anda was born, Ethan came by to visit and since then, he would come every week to see her. We named him her Godfather and he couldn’t be happier. I was happy he loved her as much as we did. 

“How’s my little angel?” I asked, holding Anda against my chest. I had just fed her and she was being lulled to sleep. I was swaying lightly back and forth while watching Michael outside. He was talking to our neighbor. I don’t know about what since I wasn’t out there. There had been so much ‘growing up’ happening since the world became a bit of a safer place. There was no crime in our town, though I wondered if it would come eventually. People did end up hurting each other over something. It was usually a pointless thing. Someone had something that another person wanted. With everyone starting out on the same playing field out here, there wouldn’t be much to fight over. 

Anda’s weight changed a little and I knew she was asleep. I smiled to myself, continuing to sway back and forth. It was as soothing to me as it was to her. I must have zoned out because I felt arms curl around my waist. I smiled, leaning back against a solid body behind me. 

“How are you beautiful?” Michael’s voice was right by my ear.

“I’m alright. Anda just fell asleep.” Michael’s hand moved from my waist to lightly touch Anda’s head. He leaned down to place a kiss on her head and then gave me one. I returned the kiss happily. “How are you? Did you have a good talk with George?” I asked turning around to face him. 

“Yes. We were talking about fences. Since we have Anda now, he wants the yards to be safer.” He looked down to the little infant in my arms. “He also mentioned we should get a dog. Most children do better with an animal, or so he said anyway.” Michael didn’t sound like he knew what was true or not true. I thought it was sweet he was thinking about what our neighbor said. I lifted a hand and placed it on his arm. 

“Maybe a pet would be nice. I had a little kitten for a while when I was with Raphael. When the cat grew up, she ran away. I don’t know what happened and I don’t think I want to know either.” I stopped swaying finally since Anda was sound asleep. I turned to go put her down, but Michael stopped me. He gently took her from my arms. She fussed only a moment before she settled against him contently. I smiled, watching Michael hold this tiny infant in his arms like she was made of glass. I wasn’t sure if he planned to stand here and hold her or go put her down. 

It became clear when, twenty minutes later, I passed through the kitchen after my bath, and he was still standing there holding her. I just watched them both. He was holding her close, his eyes fixed on her little face. I don’t even think he noticed she was drolling on him. His left hand was supporting her backside and his right hand was on her back and neck. His index finger and thumb was lightly rubbing her neck and shoulders. She looked totally content and Michael looked very much at peace. I felt a little movement on my arm and looked down. On my wrist, the marks had spelled the word “Family”. I smiled. Yes, we were a family and would continue to be one and a strong one at that. Maybe we would be blessed to have a second child. I hoped for a son. I knew I wanted to name the boy Alex. I wondered how Michael would handle that. We would just have to see if or when the time happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great and safe Easter.

_3rd person POV_

Holidays weren’t always something celebrated anymore. There was a few that stuck around but knowing what time of the year it was for sure was hard. Best guess was somewhere in the beginning of the year. Could have even been around Easter. Whatever time of year it was, Michael had decided to pamper his beautiful wife. They both shared baby duties and he loved it. He was able to fully grasp why parents were so enamored with their children, especially their first one. Making sure that their little angel was taken care of with Ethan for the day and night, Michael set to work. He enlisted the help of Flower to keep Samantha busy all day. He knew she was likely to be a little upset by it, but it would all work out. 

Samantha was distracted all day. She didn’t even remember why she agreed to helping Flower collect the minor taxes from the community and then tend the flowers in the community garden. Then there was the random helping of other people that crossed their paths. She was ‘miserable’ and wanted to go home but Flower always managed to guilt her into doing more with her and so, Samantha ended up busy.   
Michael set to work on the house. He cleaned it from top to bottom. It wasn’t much at all, but he wanted to do everything, so his wife didn’t have to worry. It took him time and he did have to ask the nice older woman next door for help with the laundry. He had never done such a thing. Washing in the ocean didn’t always solve the issue it appeared, and they weren’t near one now. He had to figure it out and after the woman helped him with a smile and telling him he was such a good man, Michael felt better. He could handle this, and he would be able to manage things like this to help more. He was learning all kinds of new things and wanted to keep going with them. 

By the time Samantha came home, Michael had cleaned the house, done all the laundry, made sure their daughter was taken care of all night long and part of tomorrow, and made dinner. The tired woman came home and sighed. She knew she had things to do here. Michael shouldn’t have encouraged her to go out when she had so much to do. She was shocked when she stepped into a sparkling house. For a moment, she wondered if she had come into the wrong home. Looking around, she smelled something wonderful. Walking towards the kitchen, she could see Michael was putting food on the plates in front of him. He smiled to her. Samantha couldn’t help but smile. She loved this man so much. He was so good to her. All of her annoyance about working all day were gone.

They shared a wonderful dinner made with love. Since everything was all taken care of, they shared an evening together talking, laughing, and enjoying one another. Michael made it all about his wife. He pampered her in every way he could think of to show he loved her and cherished her. Samantha knew she was loved and cared for. Moments like this only made her fall in love more with her husband. That was still an interesting fact for her to think on. She was married to an angel, literally. She couldn’t have asked for more and she often told Father she was grateful for this opportunity to marry Michael. They shared their bodies at the end of the evening. Their love making was slow, tender, and emotional for both. They cherished each other with touches and whispered words of love. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another little snippet of happiness!

It had already been a year since Andalusa was born. That was something her parents couldn’t believe. This was far too soon already. Samantha wanted a second child and Michael did as well. They weren’t actively trying but they also weren’t preventing it from happening. Andalusa was a miracle and they hoped for a second to complete their family. Neither cared if the second child was a boy or girl. Either one was just fine to them. Michael and Sam wanted to name a little boy after Alex if they had one. They weren’t sure what they would call a little girl if they had one.

Samantha was busy getting a little party all set up. Ethan was helping her and that left Michael with his daughter. Andalusa looked exactly like him but she had her mother’s eyes. Michael was very happy about that. He adored Samantha’s eyes and to know his daughter had those same eyes was wonderful. He also knew when she was older, they might have problems. He sat outside at a table, holding her against him. She was looking around at her world, absorbing all there was. Michael loved moments like this. It was calm and peaceful. The sky was a clear blue with a few white fluffy clouds floating by. Samantha wanted to make sure that Anda didn’t get sunburned and Michael wasn’t sure why. He still needed some explanations about things. Once Sam explained it, he understood. So, as they sat there at the table, his wings were spread on either side to act as shade when the sun moved. Anda was enjoying the wings and made little grabby hands at them. Michael let her play with them a little, but he didn’t want her to hurt herself. 

Anda laid down on Michael’s chest, clearly ready for a little nap. Michael gently rubbed her back, enjoying the feel of her weight on him. He looked down at her, tracing all her features with his eyes. Having a child was a new adventure. Something unknown and yet, Michael did have some experience from keeping an eye on Alex all his life. He did think of Alex as his son as he had known him literally all his life and helped to raise him. Alex was very much missed, though Michael was certain he was at peace now. They would see each other again someday. At that time, Michael would have several things to tell him about. It would be a wonderful reunion. 

An hour later, the party was ready. It was small for a party; however, it was enough. Ethan, Michael, Samantha, Anda, Flower, and some neighbors were all at the party. Samantha made a cake and Ethan helped to make some barbecue. Michael’s only job had been to watch Anda. The neighbors brought some side dishes as well which made the whole thing simple and easy. The conversations with others were interesting and enlightening to Michael. As long as he had been on Earth, he was still learning. Samantha looked across the small yard to her husband. Michael caught her looking and smiled to her. Sam smiled back, so happy to see her husband and daughter. Ethan was standing behind Michael, bouncing Anda against his hip as he ate a rib. This little moment in time was perfect. Everything was calm and relaxing. 

_When Anda turned two, there was a bonus celebration to have. Samantha was pregnant with their second child._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anything snippet worthy you want to see. Maybe something with Ethan? Maybe Gabriel or Raphael visiting? Please tell me and I'll see about making it happen next week!


	6. Chapter 6

_Michael’s POV_

The time had come. It was in the middle of the night. Samantha was a week shy of 9 months pregnant with our second child. I still couldn’t believe this was our second. It was a miracle and I thanked Father daily for this gift. Anda was strong and healthy. Samantha and I prayed that our second child would be the same. We would find out soon. Samantha told me it was time and without even thinking, I picked her up and took her to the doctor. 

The doctor and nurse went to work immediately. I was told to step out, but Samantha refused. I did as well. I wanted to be there for her and our child. Staying by her head, I smiled down to Samantha as the doctor and nurse did what they needed to do. 

“I’m proud of you my love.” I whispered to her. I could see, and hear, she was clearly in pain. Birth was a miracle in and of itself. Seeing it happen and knowing it was my child, made it even more special and meaningful. Samantha was focused on breathing and doing what the doctor told her to do. Her grip on my hand was so tight. Her pain must have been great. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on her head, whispering words of encouragement to her. She was snapping back at me, like she had when Anda was born. This being our second child, some said it would be easier, while others told her it would be harder. I certainly had no idea about this. 

The concept of time was lost on me. I had no idea when we arrived or when I first heard the cries of my second child. I was told our child was another daughter. I couldn’t have been happier. I smiled proudly to Samantha, who looted very exhausted. I peppered her face with kisses, stroking her hair gently. The doctor said she did well. There was also next to no blood loss. Our child was healthy, and she had strong lungs. After Samantha and our child was cleaned up, they were moved into the same room to rest. Dawn was just coming through the window nearby. Had we really been here all night?  
Flower came by with Anda. Our neighbor was so helpful and thoughtful. I felt bad asking her, in a rush, if she would look after Anda for us. Ethan was just too far to ask, and Flower was next door. She happily took the task and told me to get Samantha to the doctor. Now, hours later, Flower and Anda were curled up in a chair waiting for us. Samantha and I had already talked about what we would name our next child. A name for a boy and a name for a girl. 

“How is she?” Samantha asked a little time later. I was standing there holding our second daughter.

“Eziliveve is just fine. She’s asleep for now. She looks just like you.” I couldn’t hide the pride in my voice. Samantha smiled at me as I spoke and then more so when I placed our daughter in her arms. Flower blinked awake at the talking. She gave a tired smile and adjusted Anda in her arms.

“Everything ok?” She asked, and I nodded to her. 

“Everything is perfect.”

_Flower’s POV_

I did not count on a loud knock on my door in the middle of the night. I stumbled out of bed to get the door. Michael stood there with Samantha in his arms. She wasn’t looking so good. It took me less than five seconds to realize what was going on through Michael’s rushed explanation and Samantha’s breathing. I told him to just go as I was grabbing a coat from beside my door. Clearly Andalusa was still at their home. Was the child still asleep? Perhaps. Searching quickly for shoes, I jogged over to their house. I was rubbing sleep from my eyes as I opened their door. 

I found Andalusa asleep in her room. Sometimes I wondered if children could sleep through everything. Since she was just fine and content, I went back home to get clothing. I wasn’t going to leave her for too long, just in case she did wake up and got scared. When I returned only a few minutes later, she was still asleep. I changed clothing and hunted around for a blanket for Anda that I could wrap her in. I found a smaller one and then picked up the little girl. She was a sound sleeper. Cradling her against me, I headed over to the doctor. At this hour, there was no one around on the streets. Yawning, I entered the clinic. The nurse was surprised to see me there, or maybe it was just she was worried something was wrong with the child in my arms.

I was taken to the room were Sam would be coming later. It was simple how the room was decorated and that was fine. These rooms didn’t need to be special unless someone was there for a long time. I claimed the chair in the corner, still holding Anda against me. Settling in, I made sure she was safe and held close. 

At some point, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Michael and Samantha were back in the room. I smiled to them and sat up a little straighter, keeping the little girl on my chest safe. Sam looked good, tired but good. I could see a child in her arms and smiled more. It looked like all went well. Now there was a second little one in their lives. 

When we moved into this place and got the town functional, I never counted on being friends with Sam or even an arch angel. Most people were wary at first and I just jumped right in. Why not? Michael had done a lot for mankind over the years he was around. I wasn’t going to demonize him for something his kind did, and he didn’t. If everyone held onto the past, it wouldn’t help anyone in the current time. We needed to move on! Even when Gabriel and Raphael were around, I could see that they weren’t like the others. Now I know Gabriel was on the other side for a long time and killed people, however I also knew that he helped in the end. Samantha trusted him. That sold me. I could see the way all the arch angels looked at Samantha. There was something special about her. 

In the time since I became friends with Samantha and Michael, I couldn’t have been happier. I was sure they thought I was annoying at first. I wouldn’t just let them fade away. When they welcomed their first daughter into this world, I was happy for them. Everyone deserved a chance to have a family, even an arch angel. Watching Michael learn how to handle such a small, fragile life was amusing. He was clearly open to learning and wanted to do as much as he could. I even helped out once in a while when he asked, and sometimes when he didn’t ask. I interacted more with Samantha than with Michael, however he had come to me when he needed help. I was honored.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ethan’s POV_

The first time I saw Andalusa was amazing. She wasn’t even my child and I was excited to be in her life. After everything the group of us had been through, Anda was like the shiny light we needed at the end of the tunnel. Yes, the war was over, and we were safe. Though, I would always be looking over my shoulder and wonder if there was still an angel lurking. It was made a little worse when I was appointed to my new position. 

A few days after Anda was born, I was able to hold her. Sam asked if I wanted the chance and I panicked. She wasn’t serious right? Michael just smiled, currently holding his daughter safely in his arms. Michael looked very content and at peace. It was a sharp contrast to how he was acting during the war. I eventually nodded to Sam and Michael moved closer to me. Sam was telling me how I should hold the little girl and I nodded. Would this be ok? Really? Michael passed me the little girl and I held her safely against my chest. She looked up at me in possible curiosity or fear, I couldn’t tell. She didn’t cry though and after a few tense moments, giggled up at me. I smiled to her, relaxing as I did. After that single moment, I was lost. 

It became routine after that to ‘steal’ the little one away from her parents once a week for the day. Samantha and Michael didn’t have an issue with that. One of my trips to collect the little one lead to Michael wanting to talk to me privately. I was worried what he wanted to say. In the end, it wasn’t an issue at all. Sam and Michael had been talking about me and wanted to know if I would be Anda’s godfather. I was honored and agreed immediately. I didn’t even need to think about it. Michael seemed relaxed when I agreed. Was he worried I wouldn’t agree to this? Or maybe he was more concerned for Sam’s sale. Either way, I was happy to accept that position in Anda’s life.

We had a strong bond. The weekly visits probably helped us grow closer. I always made sure that the day I had her with me was a day I was just in the office. I refused to do anything that would put her in danger. As she got older, I was a little more comfortable taking her places with me as I could explain what was going on, somewhat. She was more curious as she got older and listened to everything. My men even enjoyed seeing her around and she was the best protected child in all of Vega.

When her sister came along, Eziliveve was more reserved than Anda. The little one didn’t mind me being around but wasn’t as adventurous as Anda was at her age. That was fine. Sam asked me I would like to be Ezil’s godfather as well. With a smile, I agreed. I wasn’t going to leave her out. As much as I tried to bond with the little one, she was very much Michael’s daughter and didn’t want much to do with me. Maybe when she was a little older. I was alright with that. She may warm up to me eventually or maybe not. Either way, I would still be in her life as much as I could be. I knew I wouldn’t have children of my own. I was just happy that I was able to share in their lives and spoil them then given them back to their parents. It meant a lot to me that I could take part in the lives of my friends, even though we didn’t live in the same city now.

_No, they weren’t friends. We were family._


	8. Chapter 8

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the day. It was just the same day in and day out. Until, it wasn’t. When that happened, of course things changed. Sam wasn’t sure what was going on but she didn’t feel right at all. She felt sick. Maybe it was just a cold. Maybe it was something worse. She didn't know and knew she should go and see the doctor. Still, Samantha was stubborn.

Getting her daughters up was a challenge and she wasn’t sure why. Michael did what he could to help though advised Sam to go to the see the doctor. It would perhaps help them understand what was going on. Ethan took Anda with him back to Vega and their youngest stayed with their father. This freed up Sam to be able to take time to herself for now. 

She was able to see the doctor right quick as there wasn’t anyone there this early in the day. The doctor looked her over and gave her his opinion on what was going on. It left Sam shocked as she went home afterwards. As she entered their home, Michael was standing there with Ezil in his arms. He looked concerned as Samantha didn’t look like herself.   
“What is wrong my love?” He asked, walking over to her. Sam shook her head and then looked at him. 

“I… I’m pregnant.” It had been 3 years since Ezil graced their lives. They figured that was their last and were happy. Now she was pregnant again. Would Michael care? Michael just smiled at her once he knew what was going on and why she was worried. 

“That’s wonderful.” Samantha’s fears dissolved as she heard him say that. It was a hope of theirs to have one more child and they hoped this child would be a boy. Of course they wouldn’t know until the child was born. According to the doctor, Sam was about six months along. They had noticed none of the signs of pregnancy, which wasn’t totally unheard of. Still, Samantha changed immediately to be healthier and stronger. 

The remaining months dropped by quickly for the young couple. In Samantha’s eighth month, she looked very pregnant. She wondered if it was in fact just one child at this point. The last month was hard on her and Michael. Samantha got very sick and was so happy when she went into labor. Flower was asked to look after the girls as their parents went to the doctor. Samantha didn’t have nearly as much trouble having their 3rd child as she did having their first two. 

“Congratulations. It’s a boy.” The doctor said with a smile, holding the now wailing little boy in his hands. Samantha cried happily and Michael smiled proudly. Once the child was cleaned up, Samantha reached out for him. The little boy was calmer now, resting against his mother. 

“Alex.” Samantha said softly, brushing her fingers against his cheek. Michael, as proud as could be, leaned down to kiss both his wife and his son. They had long ago talked about it when they had children that if they had a boy, he would be named after Alex Lannon. Now that dream finally came true and someday, the little boy would find out about the man he was named after and the legacy he had carried. 

When they brought their littlest one home, Anda was excited, Ezil didn't know what to think, and Ethan was shocked. Sure he knew they were going to have another child and had already been asked to be this one godfather as well. Still, when the name was known, he was filled with mixed feelings. He was happy of course, however the name was a struggle. He couldn't deny that the name was a good choice. The boy would have a strong name to grow into. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any problems in his future. A look to Sam told Ethan that she still carried the marks, though even Michael couldn't figure out why. 

A week after everyone was settling down with a new little one in their lives, Gabriel and Raphael appeared. Flower was the first to see them walking into town. She happily directed them to MIchael and Samantha's home. The couple were just getting the children ready for the day when there was a knock on the door. Michael opened the door, Ezil on his hip as he did. 

"Brother, sister." He was just as surprised as they were to see the little one. Ezil was shy, hiding her face against his shoulder as she peeked at the pair. Raphael smiled brightly. 

"Fatherhood suites you Michael. Now, let us help. We have long missed time with our family." Raphael and Gabriel were more than happy, Raphael more so than Gabriel who grumbled ... 'grumbled' really about helping with his nieces and nephew. He honestly didn't mind. Samantha was so happy to see Raphael and Gabriel. She had missed them terribly in the years since they left. Of course, Michael and Sam didn't expect them to visit. Would they even be allowed? It appeared so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late posting that wasn't on Sunday. I was lacking inspiration and didn't want to force it. Yes, I was given a suggestion that I liked and wanted to run with it. Well, at work (yes this is posted from work) I got the drive to do it and so I posted it while I had some downtime. Watching the Lion King does wonders apparently. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a roller coaster ride. Three little children and an angel being a father. No matter the length of time that passed, Michael did not regret any piece of this. He was able to have a family, enjoy life as a mortal would, and find fulfillment. The love of his life was a wonderful person and mother. She did everything she could for her family. Together, they made their life as good as they could. 

Anda was a little spitfire but she was always respectful. Michael wasn’t surprised as she grew up that she wanted to be more like her godfather Ethan. She spent a lot more time in Vega under the watchful eye of Ethan. Michael wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to join the military one day. He would allow it, though he knew Samantha wouldn’t want such a thing. She would, likely, in the end give in though as their children had her wrapped around their finger, sometimes. Michael would make her wait until she was 18. Thankfully, she was only 10 at this point. 

Ezil was shy, though at times she would be the one to make an outburst. It always came as a surprise, a welcome one. She preferred to be more of a scholar, wanting to read all the time and be at home. She may have only been 8 years old, but that never stopped her. Her teacher was very impressed by her and her willingness to take on anything. She had been a bigger help around the house with Alex than anyone expected her to be as well. 

Alex. He was unexpected and very welcomed. At 5 years old, he was already getting his sisters into trouble every chance he could. While Samantha didn’t know anything about Alex Lannon when he was a child, Michael did. And this boy was very similar to his namesake. Alex was so very much glued to his father all the time. While Michael didn’t mind, he did wonder what the future held. Naturally, himself and Samantha would not always be around. This was something he had not fully considered, as he was still the exact same as he had been when he arrived all those years ago.

Raphael and Gabriel stayed for close to a month after Alex was born. That was a very welcomed for the couple. Mostly for Samantha since she missed both arch angels dearly. This gave them a chance to get to know their extended family, even if they might not see them again for some time. The girls had taken to it better, being a little older at the time. Alex had no idea who they were and cried when Gabriel was told to hold him for a moment. It was uncomfortable for both adult and child and the ensuing stare down left Samantha and Raphael in giggles. Michael finally saved his brother, though not before clearly trying to hide a smile and a laugh himself. 

Their small town wasn’t so little anymore. It was growing, as it should have. People came and went, though everyone continued to help each other through everything. Society would always have its ups and downs, however it seemed in the past 10 years or so, people understood that they had to be on the better behavior. There was always someone who broke the rules. It was going to happen. however, how it was handled wasn’t as strict or harsh as it may have been in the past. Mankind was recovering, one day at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fantastic day! Happy Mother's Day everyone.

Anda and Ezil snuck around their house. It was all Anda’s idea after all. She knew it was a special day, but she didn’t know why. Ethan had told her, and she ran with it, literally almost. Anda and Ezil tip toed past their parents’ door and into the kitchen. Ethan had spent a lot of time helping Anda to do what she was going to do now, without any help. 

It took the girls some time to figure out what they were going to do. Anda helped Ezil make some toast and get the butter from the counter top. They were as quiet as they could. They knew their father was a light sleeper. Ezil and Anda pulled a chair to the counter and Ezil was helped onto the counter. She was careful and got a glass and a plate. Anda got some forks and a butter knife. Next was the toast on the plate and the challenge to get some juice. That took some trial and error. When Anda pulled it out of the fridge, it fell from her grasp. Ezil was right there to catch it though and they were lucky.   
Sam had cut up some fruit the day before and that was also taken from the fridge. They put the food on a plate. The girls felt proud of themselves to be as quiet as they had been during all this. Juice was poured, toast was buttered, and the fruit was on the plate. Success! With their earned success, they quietly went back down the hallway. Turning to their parents’ door, Ezil set the glasses down to open the door. Once it was open, they went inside. 

Sam and Michael were still asleep when the girls came in and woke them up. The girls climbed up on the bed and proudly woke their parents up with breakfast in bed. Sam was surprised by this and smiled brightly to her daughters. Michael looked amused, though he was still learning about all the human holidays and what they meant. 

“Ethan told me about Mom’s day. So... happy mom’s day!” Anda proudly announced, offering the plate up to her mother. Michael smiled, and Sam looked like she was about to cry. Pulling her daughter into a hug. Michael moved the juice glasses to the bed side table to avoid a mess. 

Breakfast in bed was a wonderful affair. Michael silently excused himself to leave the room. The kitchen was a wreck. He had heard them moving around. A chair on the floor was loud and of course there was butter and juice all over. He just smiled and cleaned up quickly. He would let his girls have their fun. Their effort for this was great, even if it was a total mess for the adult involved. He didn’t mind. Samantha’s bright smile was reason enough that this had been worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

While Gabriel and Raphael stayed, there was a lot to catch up on. Michael and Gabriel left most mornings to talk. Sam and Raphael took care of the children. Raphael simply adored the chance to see the children and get to know them more. She secretly wished she could have her own, beyond raising Sam, but would live through Michael and Sam’s children instead. It was a good trade off in her opinion.  
There was struggles of course with the children. They didn’t fully understand why these two new people couldn’t visit more often or even where they came from. Telling the children Gabriel and Raphael came from Heaven didn’t seem to register with the girls. Alex was too young to really understand any of this, however there was a small glimmer of possible understanding. Michael couldn’t put his finger on it though. Anda was much more open to the idea of family members than Ezil was. The middle child just couldn’t wrap her head around it. she was also still quite shy about the whole thing.

Gabriel had his own struggles with life at the time. He was always jealous of Michael and now he had yet another reason to be. Still, like Raphael, he was just going to live vicariously through Michael and Samantha currently. Of all people who could have bonded with Ezil, no one expected it to be Gabriel. There was something about the quiet little girl that Gabriel was drawn to and she was likewise drawn to the tough arch angel. It took only a week for Ezil to decide that she wanted to spend her time with Gabriel. He didn’t mind and was often found with the little girl in tow, even if he was just ‘taking a walk’. It was never just taking a walk so much as bonding time with the middle child that didn’t involve being around the rest of the household. Ezil almost always came back with a flower crown, flowers in her hair, or something else.

Raphael was more than willing to help around the house. She had raised Sam after all. Sam was basically her daughter, even if fate might have had a different outcome, once upon a time. Anda was a bundle of energy and had a dozen questions for Raphael before breakfast. The lady arch angel patiently answered them all as much as she could, sometimes asking Michael or Sam if it was something she should answer. Since the children were all normal, or so it seemed, that telling them too much about Heaven or angels in general. Michael didn’t hide anything about himself or his siblings from the children. Telling them the history of their world was something just not yet allowed. They needed to be children if possible since the war ended. 

When it came time for the arch angels to leave, it was hard to do. The girls made them gifts, which they accepted without question. It was sweet of them. A hug and a kiss were given to Raphael and Gabriel. Michael hugged his siblings tightly, sad to see them go but understanding just the same. Sam fought back tears. It was nice to just have the family back and a month passed too quick. There was no promise of a return trip made with the parents. The children, of course, were told that they would visit as soon as they could. It wasn’t really talked about since there was a chance this couldn’t happen again. With the war over, the arch angels limited their presence, even if it was allowed in this town. Not everyone appreciated seeing them again. Gabriel more than Raphael. 

Time would tell if they would be allowed to come back. Everyone involved hoped a meeting could happen again, since Alex, the youngest, didn’t get much out of this one. Gabriel wondered how the boy would grow and change. Would he be like the Alex they knew or be his own person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't update on Sunday. I know it's late. Sorry about that. I'll be honest; I'm burning out a bit on this pair. I feel like their story is just about done. Not sure I'll make 20 chapters on this one. This is only chapter 11 after all. 
> 
> In other news, I have other projects I'm working on. A reviewer tossed me an idea for a new story involving Michael/OC. It is vastly different than this one that I wrote. I am taking that idea and running with it. I think it will be fun and interesting, however I understand if you are shipping Sam/Michael, I get that you might not want to read about someone else and Michael. 
> 
> On a personal note, my family is dealing with several serious surgeries coming up in the next month. I will still be around, though my interest in writing and doing things online in general may not be the same. All will be fine, so worry not. I am NOT disappearing forever, if I disappear at all. <3


	12. Chapter 12

The years faded quickly. Before they even knew it, the children were growing up. Andalusa was now 16, Ezilieve was 13 and Alex was 10. It was hard to believe all this had happened. They had a life. It was simple, but it was full. One thing that didn’t change was Samantha. 

She had remained the same much of her time since the war ended. She had matured, sure, however as far as looking her age, she didn’t even come close. She still looked like she was 21. She was in her 30s now. No one questioned it. not that they would even try since she had helped to save the world. It wasn’t perfect, and it never would be. This was just the world they would be in now and they had to make the best of it. each small town had grown and changed over the time since the war. Life was finally back on its feet enough to be stable. 

Each child had their own quirks. Anda was still spending one day a week with Ethan. She wanted to be a solider. Michael and Sam allowed it to happen, though they had their reservations. It was suddenly different for Michael to allow it since it was his daughter. Sam was more the driving force to allow it as she didn’t see the harm in it. Ethan was her guardian during training and did much of it himself. Anda had been training for some time even before she went into basic. Normally, they didn’t allow people under 18 to join, however given her father and mother, as well as the vote from Ethan, she made it early.   
Ezil was still a quiet girl, however, she was growing so much more artistically. She painted and drew as much as she could. Her imagination had no limits, which helped her in many ways. She was a little more outgoing than she had been as a child. She still greatly loved her father and was very much his baby. They did many things together after Ezil got home from school. A school had opened five years ago and all the children who could went there. Many of the parents had been teaching their children at home, which helped in the long run. 

Alex was full of energy and always getting into trouble. He was caught more than once sneaking out and trying to come up with an excuse. It sounded a lot like the Alex he was named for. Michael and Sam wondered several times if this was, somehow, the Alex they had lost. It couldn’t be right? Whatever the case, Alex was always doing something. He was a down and dirty little boy who loved to explore and give his parents trouble. The boy never meant any of it to be cruel or mean. He was just tired of being around his sisters all the time.

On an afternoon that was quiet and peaceful, Samantha’s marks moved and twisted. She wasn’t expecting such a change. Setting her book down, she looked at her arms. The marks continued to move, curling and uncurling around her arms. In the end, the marks came to a rest around her wrists. Watching the words form, she was surprised. what was she to make of their words? She knew Michael was out with Alex and that left her alone. Taking a breath, she smiled. It made sense now, in a sense. For now, she would keep it to herself and tell her husband when he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I do now have a direction for this, once more. And I know what the marks mean! Finally. It just took forever for them to let me know what was going on. This may make it to 20 chapters after all. Have a great and safe Memorial Day weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

With the children getting older came other problems. Not really problems really. Anda wanted to date, having found a nice young man she liked in her class. Sam and Michael didn’t want to limit her, however…. It was still their little girl. With all she was doing and wanting to do, was this something they should allow? They didn’t have to worry long as the boy moved to Vega and they never had to worry about that again. That was until that same boy joined up with the military. He was in the same classes as Anda when she was there. How did that happen?!

Sam and Michael had long talks about what was going on and what could happen in the future. Michael planned to talk to the boy and see how things went from that talk. Sam was going to talk to Anda about what was going on. The girl’s birthday was coming up and she would be 17. She was always going to be their little girl, however they also had to come to terms that she was going to grow up someday. Both conversations went as well as they could. Anda wanted to have a chance and she expressed that. Sam understood and knew this was going to happen. Michael’s talk with the boy was terrifying for the boy in question. Michael wasn’t mean about anything. He was just being a typical dad… who happened to be an arch angel at the same time. 

By the end of all of it, Anda and the boy whose name was Timothy, could spend time together. They had to be around an adult while they did so, but that was an easy choice to make if both kids in the situation wanted to have some time together. This was not an issue and the kids had fun. Little by little, there was more chances given and all worked out well. Timothy was a fine young man and treated Anda perfectly like a gentleman. Then again, having Michael for a father probably helped in that. Samantha was just happy to see her little girl happy. Hopefully when Ezil and Alex got to this age, they could also find some small piece of happiness. 

Without a doubt, little life was good for the family. Michael did what he could around the village and so did Sam. She had been learning how to garden and how to help deliver children. It wasn’t as easy as Sam figured it was going to be. There was a lot to learn but they needed people to do such things. Sam was excited for it as she was able to help bring life into the world. It made her proud of be able to help. She often went to Vega with Anda to get some more training and would come home with her daughter after her training was done. It worked out well. 

Michael was left with Ezil and Alex, which wasn’t a concern at all. They three of them got up to a lot of ‘trouble’. They made effective use of bonding time and visiting other people. Ezil was still shy, however she was able to come out of her shell a little more. She enjoyed helping others, as much as a child could anyway. She still loved her art and one afternoon, while out with her father and brother, she was able to find her true passion. There was a group of people talking when someone noticed her sketch book. The older gentleman was an artist himself and wanted to train Ezil for free. Michael was a little unsure of sure of what this was going to do. Speaking to Sam when he could, they decided to try it, since Ezil was so excited. It was the best choice as her art soared from this and the gentleman was able to smile again.


	14. Chapter 14

Things continued to change for the family as time passed. When Alex was 16, he started sneaking off more often. He did if when he was younger, but he wouldn’t stay away like he did now. He was gone for hours and would miss things that he was supposed to be there for. Michael wondered if things were just changing as he was a boy or if there was something else going on. Alex wouldn’t really say anything when he came back either. It was clear he was sneaking out for a reason, though no one knew why. Ezil followed him one afternoon. She never counted on what she would find. 

Alex was sneaking into Vega. Since Michael and Sam left Vega, the Stratosphere had been left unattended and untouched. Alex was sneaking into the building and looking around. He felt like he had to be there. Ezil had been to Vega a few times and knew this place, but she wasn’t sure why Alex was here. The boy didn’t notice his sister following him. They had played together often and knew each other inside and out. When they got to the top, Ezil spoke up to find out what was going on. 

“Why do you come here?” Alex jumped when Ezil spoke up. 

“How did you get here? Why did you follow me!” Alex got defensive immediately. Ezil frowned.

“Alex, mom and dad are worried. Why do you sneak out to come here?” The boy said nothing for a few moments. He shifted a little, standing awkwardly in the main room of the building. The circular bed hadn’t been touched in a long time, though it was clear that someone had been near it. 

“I feel like I’ve been here before. Like, before I ever came here.” Ezil wondered why he was talking about. How could he have been here? He had been to Vega once to see Anda’s graduation from training. They hadn’t gone anywhere else while they were in town. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know! I just feel like I’ve been in here and it was for an important reason. I want to know why I feel like that.” 

“You should ask mom and dad. Dad did live here a long time ago, before he met mom.” Ezil said as she walked around the small area. 

“He did?” Alex seemed surprised. Ezil looked over at him. 

“Weren’t you listening to his stories?”

“He doesn’t tell them to me much…” Alex nudged the small stairs near the bed. Ezil crossed her arms and sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I thought he would. Anda and I were always told stories. I guess he doesn’t talk much about his past now.” The girl sighed. “You should still ask him. Stop sneaking out. It’s making them really worry about you.” She just wanted her brother to be alright. He was clearly bothered by this. 

“Ok...” Alex didn’t sound convinced. Ezil wondered if he was going to but she knew where he was going, and she could tell mom and dad if that needed. Walking over to Alex, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Alex nodded, and the pair left and went back home. Samantha was out with Flower and Michael was at home. He wasn’t surprised to see the pair together, however the look on Alex’s face was one he had seen years ago. Standing, the arch angel wondered what was going on. He looked at his children, patiently waiting for them to say something. Ezil whispered something to Alex and smiled at him. Alex wondered if this was a promising idea or not, but he nodded and looked to Michael. 

“Dad, can I ask you a few things? Like, what happened in the Stratosphere?” Michael’s expressed faltered a little at the question. Hist eyes shifted between Ezil and Alex. He had no idea how to handle this on his own and it seemed like Sam and Michael’s assumption might have been right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day. I hope everyone has a wonderful day.

With the understanding that this was intentional, Michael had a promising idea on where the children had been going. Well Alex had been going anyway. Ezil had been leaving to find him lately. Since Vega and the Stratosphere was asked about, Michael sighed. Samantha wouldn’t be back in time for this conversation. 

“Sit down.” He said moving to a chair himself. This was going to be a lengthy conversation and perhaps one that Alex wouldn’t want to hear in the end. Alex and Ezil moved to sit on the couch nearby, anxiously awaiting the conversation. Michael delayed as long as he could while he was considering the options available to him. 

“You know you are named after a young man I helped raise named Alex.” The boy nodded. “He died in Vega during the war. This all happened long before you were born. The tattoos your mother has were on his body for a time, and mine before that.” Michael wished he had Samantha there for some support. As he went into the details of what was happening during the war, the hours passed. Alex and Ezil said nothing. They sat silently, listening to every little detail that their father was telling them. This couldn’t be real right? Michael didn’t give every detail. That wasn’t the point of this conversation. Alex was asking questions about Vega and got so much more than he was planning on. 

By the time Samantha got home, Michael was sitting quietly, letting his children absorb and understand what they had just heard. This was hard on the children. Sam walked in with a smile that died on her lips as she looked at her family. She didn’t need to be told what happened. The fact Alex looked as he did, deep in thought and if Sam was honest, a little scared, she had a good idea of what happened.   
“Hey. You wanna talk?” She asked, looking at her son. Ezil looked a bit bothered but not as deeply as her brother. Michael stood and walked over to Samantha’s side. His arm moved around her waist as he placed a kiss to the side of her head. She hugged him, though her eyes never left her children. Ezil got up and excused herself. Alex said nothing, though he was aware of his mother being nearby and Ezil leaving. 

“Maybe later.” He finally said. He looked up at his parents. The boy wasn’t sure what was going on within himself now and talking about it? That was not going to happen right now. He excused himself to his room for the rest of the day. He didn’t even want to come to dinner. Anda had no idea what was going on when she came home in the evening. Samantha brought Alex some dinner to his room. She didn’t ask what was going on in his head and told him when he wanted to talk, she would be there for him. 

It was a few days later when Alex would finally speak up about the conversation that had happened days before. He was still anxious about what was going on in his head, but he knew he wanted to talk. He wanted to talk to both his parents. The conversation wasn’t nearly as bad as Alex thought it was going to be. Michael and Sam told him everything they knew. Alex again was quiet, but he knew what he was hearing was the truth. The boy hadn’t been sure at first. Everything seemed so out there that he was this Alex from the past. He didn’t fully believe he was. He was his own person. However, there was no denying the fact they did share memories. 

All his life up to this point, Alex had felt like he was missing something. There was no tangible way to say if this was a fact or not. It was just something he felt. Now he knew that it wasn’t just a feeling. Samantha was worried this was going to negatively affect Alex since he was still a kid. Michael just didn’t know what to do at this point. He had been praying to Father about this since it came up as a guess. There was no answer, though perhaps this was Father’s answer. Father didn’t always give straight forward answers and did want his children to make their own choices. It was part of freewill.   
“I think… I think I understand what you were telling me father.” Alex said, looking at Michael and then to Sam. Samantha knew what was said as Michael had spent a good portion of the evening explaining to her what happened and his fears for all this. “I’m not upset. I’m ok.” Alex said with a small smile. He felt that he was in a better place than he had been when he started to go to the Stratosphere in secret. 

“Will you explain it to us Alex?” Samantha said, sounding a bit hopeful about this. She wanted her baby to be ok. But what if he really wasn’t her Alex? What if this was the Alex they knew, and she had loved as a brother? How would that change their family? Alex nodded. 

“Of course, mom. What happened is…”


	16. Chapter 16

The conversation with Alex had gone well. It was better to understand what was going on than it was to be left in the dark. Still, it was a lot to take in. The boy felt better after all was said and done which was the main point of all this. Regardless, everyone now knew what was going on. Everyone who needed to know. Ezil and Anda didn’t need to know. Alex was free to tell them if he wanted them to know. They were all family. Alex hadn’t decided if he was going to tell his sisters or not. He planned to wait for now. 

Time continued to pass. It never stopped. Anda had moved out two years ago, though still came by for meals now and then. Ezil had just recently moved out on her own with a friend. Michael and Samantha were pleased for their girls though did wonder how this would affect Alex being the only one at home. All the children had been close growing up and as adults, they were slowly changing their paths. That was expected. Michael wasn’t as concerned as Samantha. Sure, they knew that everything would be just fine in the end. It didn’t stop the parent-side of them from worrying for their child.   
Alex went to training with his sister when he was done with school for just a few hours. Anda and Ethan were free to train him, however he was not allowed to join the military, yet. Michael stayed out of the training, though he was always watching and waiting to see how everything turned. Alex was, as expected, a natural at all things combat related. Anda was jealous, even thought she had been doing it longer than Alex. Still, she didn’t hate her brother, just picked on him and expected more from him since he was so good at things. Ethan found this amusing. 

Ethan stopped by more often to see Michael and Samantha as the years had passed. It could be lonely in Vega, Ethan used to say. Even after Anda and eventually Ezil moved there, Ethan still enjoyed the quieter side of the world in the small-town Michael and Sam called their own home. Sam never cared when Ethan showed up and once the girls were gone, one of the rooms was changed into a guest room. Ethan spent many nights there. Alex enjoyed the company. They would seem to have a lot to talk about. Michael could see the similarities in the years past and now to how Alex and Ethan interacted during the war. 

When Alex turned 18, both Michael and Samantha wondered if he would move out like his sisters. They had a feeling he would, however the day came and went, and all the days after that as well. It was… curious. They would never ask him to leave or tell him to move out. This was their family home. They were all welcome to come back at any time when they needed to. Be it for a meal, to spend the night, or live there once more. 

Anda and Timothy had been getting along well over the years and now it seemed like they were ready to move forward with their live together. Timothy came to Michael and talked to him at length about their future, the plans they had, and what it could look like. Anda had already beat Timothy to talking about this so Michael just sat quietly, listening to everything the increasingly nervous young man had to say. Ehen Timothy finally got around to getting to the point of all this, Michael was sure he was going to expect a no. Before the full question was even out, Michael had given his answer. As long as Anda was happy and Timothy treated her well, Michael would not stand in the way of their life and enjoyment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation! I hope everyone does well this week. I finished this early so I could post. It's not Sunday but its close enough! We are closing in on the ending of this story my friends. I'm working on a few new ones, one being in the Dominion family. 
> 
> Have a wonderful and safe July 4th!

Anda and Ezil spent a lot of time together since they were in Vega. When Anda was not training or working, Ezil was at her side for a long time. Timothy didn’t mind the extra company. He thought it was rather wonderful how much the sisters loved each other. The family was very close. Timothy was very close to his father. His mother had passed when he was a child and he didn’t remember much of her.  
One afternoon while Ezil waited on Anda to get off work, Timothy showed up to talk to her. He wanted to know what the best course of action was to ask Michael for Anda’s hand in marriage. Ezil was thrilled and they chatted for over an hour about the best path to take. She didn’t think their mother would have a problem and she advised Timothy to just be direct as much as possible. Michael wasn’t scary, but he was at the same time. Anda had told him much the same but Timothy had wanted a second opinion. He got one and it was nearly the same as what his fiancé had said to him. 

In the end, Michael wasn’t an issue in the least. He approved of the marriage and Samantha did as well. Three months later, they were married. The couple didn’t want anything big or a long engagement. They just wanted it to be short and simple, which it was. Samantha and Michael couldn’t have been happier and hoped for the best for their eldest. Ezil was close by to help out if they needed something. Alex was proud of his sister and told her as much at the wedding. He promised to visit as often as he was allowed to. 

The couple had an apartment in what was an old hotel at some point in its lifetime. Ezil had one three doors down, which made the sisters happy. They were able to spend as much time as they wanted together. Alex would frequently spend weekends with Ezil so he could be in the city and see his sisters. Michael and Sam were proud of all their children for distinct reasons. Their closeness was not something they expected and were happy to have formed between them all. 

When Ezil was coming back to the apartment with fresh art supplies, she ran into a neighbor three floor down from her. Her supplies went everywhere, and the man felt horrible. He hadn’t been paying attention when he came around the corner from the stairs. He knelt to help her pick up her items. While doing so, he made a comment about her being an artist. She was shy about explaining what she did, but it did come out that she could draw and paint. The man, who was an artist himself, asked to her work when she was comfortable. He handed her a business card and her items. 

A week later, Ezil agreed to meet him at a coffee shop. She brought some off her smaller pieces with her. The man, whose name was James, was in love with her pieces. He wanted to display them in a small shop he had for those who also enjoyed art. They could be sold if the desire was there. Ezil was bashful and unsure but agreed to give it a try. The little art show was a tremendous success for her and James. Both of them couldn’t have been happier with the turn out and Ezil was open to the idea of selling her works when one painting in particular was highly sought after. Michael and Sam attended the showing as well as Alex. None of them said anything but it was clear they were proud of her. Alex gave his sister a big hug after the showing was over and told her he was jealous of her. Ezil brushed it off and said Alex would find his talent eventually. He just had to have faith.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it home! Phew that was a trip. 11 and a half hours in the car, stuck behind a car accident which took almost an hour to clear and a threat to not getting home because of wild fires. Summer is dangerous!
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe 4th of July!

It was over finally. He didn’t have to worry about it anymore and that was nice. High school had been interesting, but Alex was finally school free. He had been waiting on this. It wasn’t that school was an unpleasant experience. To be honest, he had a pretty good time. He made some friends, had some laughs and all that came with a good high school experience. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He did want to be part of the military. His oldest sister was already part of it and happily so. Alex really did want to do that as well. At 18, his parents couldn’t really tell him no.

He respected his parents enough no to go against their wishes, however he would fight for this one. He wanted to do this for as long as he could remember. They already knew that and had let him train at least. Now he had the chance to prove this was what he was supposed to do in life. Ethan administered the field test on Alex to see if he was ready. He passed it with flying colors. There was no doubt Alex was an excellent solider. 

Ethan approached Michael about what the test had resulted in. It wasn’t hard to see he was a good solider and it should have been obvious that this was Alex they were talking about. Michael was quiet during the conversation though he knew what was going on. The conversation Alex had had with Michael and Samantha told everything. Now it was time to fill Ethan in. Michael explained what had happened before and all that was going on with Alex. There was no reincarnation of a soul or anything like that. Alex was also not the Alex from years ago. Their son had many traits like their friend Alex had. It would have been so different had Alex Lannon been reincarnated. The similarities were there but they were still very different people. 

This had made both parents feel better about all this and now that Ethan knew, it had come full circle. There was a wave of relaxation that passed between both men and silence. Ethan understood and was grateful that it wasn’t actually Lannon. He wasn’t sure how he would have handled that. It also meant that Lannon was at piece. Yes, it was heartbreaking he didn’t get a chance to see the world as it should have been. At the end of the conversation, Alex was allowed to join the military and Ethan was going to be the one to tell him. 

When that conversation took place, Alex and Ethan were sitting at the kitchen table while Samantha made some tea. Michael had gone to Vega to pick up his daughters, wanting to have that little bit of time with them. Timothy was going to show up when his shift was over. It was best he drove on his own as he would be able to take the ladies home afterwards. Once everyone was in attendance, Ethan slipped an envelop to Alex. The young man looked confused before he opened the item. When he did, he looked up in shock. It was an acceptance into the military. More specifically, the Arch Angel Corps. Everyone was so proud and happy for Alex. The young man looked to his parents, perhaps expecting this to be a joke. Michael smiled, and Samantha nodded to him. 

Alex had two weeks before he too would end up donning that uniform that he had hoped to have some day. There was a ceremony to take place and a move into the barracks if he wanted. He lived close enough that he didn’t have to move. There was also no true danger in the commute to and from Vega any longer. He chose to stay at home, at least for the time being. This made Michael and Samantha feel a little less worried since they still had the chance to hear about his day when he came home. 

One afternoon, when it was too early for Alex to be coming home, the front door opened and closed quietly. Michael and Samantha looked up and were curious about who had come into their home. It might have been Flower for all they knew. Much to their surprise, it was Gabriel who had come around the corner. A silent look passed between the twins, leaving Sam to wonder what was going on. Gabriel smiled to his sister-in-law and asked how she was. It was a simple conversation before the brothers excused themselves to talk. Sam watched them from the kitchen window, feeling like this was something big. Gabriel, in the time they had come to be friends, didn’t hide anything from her so she wasn’t sure what was going on. Raphael also didn’t come with him which was unusual. What was going on? Crossing her arms, she sighed. Then her arm started to itch, and she looked down to see the marks moving once more. When they settled, she looked up sharply to the brothers. Both were looking back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael and Gabriel spoke outside. Sam would be included eventually but for now, it was the brothers that needed to have a heart to heart so to speak. 

“You know why I’m here brother.” Michael nodded, though said nothing. He knew this day was going to come. He never hoped it would, however, but it was going to come. Nothing could stop this day. 

“Is there no other way?”

“No. Father says He has waited and given you enough time. It was never meant to last Michael. You know this. Living down here was never meant to last as long as it has.” Michael knew that, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Nodding once more, he looked at his brother fully. 

“How much time is left?” Gabriel shifted on his feet. 

“You have until Alex is 21. The next day, you have to return to Heaven.” Michael knew that was less than 3 years away now. Alex had turned 18 six months ago. As much as he wanted to argue the point, there was no reason to. He knew this was bound to happen. What was he going to tell Sam? “Father is proud of you, you know. He has watched you all this time.” Michael knew that. 

“I am glad I could make him proud.” Michael was sincere, though his voice didn’t reflect that. Gabriel knew what was going on. Michael didn’t want to leave his family. He wondered if it was his family or Sam. Gabriel wasn’t sure he wanted to know that answer either. For now, though, there was just what was going on. Michael had a deadline now of how much longer he had on Earth.   
“Samantha will understand. She loves you. You are her world Michael.”

“I know that Gabriel. That is what concerns me.” The couple had depended on each other for so long now that even Michael was wondering how he would take the separation.   
“She will be alright. You will be alright. Raphael and I know it will be hard. We will support you as much as we can.”

“What of my children brother? They will be losing me, and I do not think I will be able to return to see them.” Gabriel smiled a little. 

“Michael, you worry too much. Father has a plan in mind. Trust in Him and His wisdom.” Michael sighed. Shaking his head, he took a slow breath to steady himself. He still had 3 years. By then something will have changed right?

“What’s going on?” Samantha’s voice cut through the tension in the moment. She was standing there, looking at the brothers with curiosity and some concern. Michael smiled to her, drawing her into his arms. 

“We were just having a conversation about the future.” Michael answered, looking to his wife. She looked back at him. 

“What’s going on? You seem upset.” Michael couldn’t give her an answer. 

“Father said Michael has to return the day after Alex turns 21.” Gabriel chimed in. Sam looked over at him and then back to Michael. It hurt to think he would be leaving. She nodded, her expression unreadable to either of the arch angels present. Michael really wanted to know what his wife was thinking, though he had learned quickly that she would tell her thoughts on her own time and not a moment before then. 

“I wouldn’t tell the children until that date gets closer. I don’t want them to worry.” Sam’s voice was calm and composed, like this was a normal conversation to be having. Even Gabriel looked a little surprised about how she was handling this information. He didn’t think she would be this calm about losing her husband in a few years and knowing about it ahead of time. 

“We will handle this together. Don’t worry my love.” Sam said with a smile, looking at Michael. He nodded dumbly, still trying to figure out his wife. Even after all this time, he couldn’t figure her out at times. 

“Together.” He said, putting trust and faith in her. He said the same in Father, however, Sam was there to talk to. They had some years left to sort this out and find a way to explain Michael’s leaving. Until then, they could take things one day at a time and worry when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then ... tomorrow? Had a bit of a block writing this. I knew what I wanted and needed to put here, but the words wouldn't come. Last chapter is coming up next!


	20. Chapter 20

The time passed quickly. There was no way to be ready for this moment. Michael wasn’t ready for it and Samantha had a secret to tell. She had known it for a long time and now it was time to tell Michael. When Alex was out of the house with his sisters for the day, Sam asked to talk to Michael. He thought it was because of their son’s birthday in three days. He was wrong. 

“Michael, I need to tell you something.” Sam said, sitting down on their bed. Michael walked over, sitting next to his wife. 

“What is wrong?” He asked, assuming something was negative since she had waited until it was just them in the house. 

“I have been keeping a secret from you for years.” Michael looked stunned. How had he not suspected something was wrong? Or different really. 

“What were you hiding? Why would you do that?” Michael looked at her carefully, taking a hand in his own. He was concerned for whatever she was going to tell him. His mind raced with the possibilities of what she was going to say. She wouldn’t even look him in the eye which was something she always did when they were talking. 

“Years ago, the marks moved and told me something. I couldn’t figure out why I still had them and why they would be useful now.” She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles lightly as she spoke. She still didn’t look up. “I got my answer in a way I didn’t plan on. When the marks settled, I was able to read what they were telling me.” She looked up then, meeting his concerned gaze with her own steady look.   
“What did they tell you Samantha?” Michael asked, growing a little more concerned in the moments that passed between them. Samantha then smiled brightly to her husband. 

“I still had them because I was blessed. I didn’t fully understand in that moment but then I did.” As she spoke, Michael heard the telltale sound of wings unfurling. Much to his surprise, Samantha was sporting a pair of wings herself. Michael just looked at her in surprise. How was this happening? She wasn’t an angel. He looked so perplexed as he looked at his wife. 

“Father’s gift.” She said simply, like it all made sense. Michael just continued to look at her before he reached out to tentatively touch her wings. Was this real? Could this honestly have happened? What was Father’s plan? Sometimes, it was best not to ask those questions. Nodding, Michael’s fingers lightly grazed the soft wings under his fingertips. Samantha just waited patiently. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how to tell you. It wasn’t really a secret. I just didn’t want it to change anything and then when Gabriel came…” Samantha trailed off, clearly a little nervous about all that was going on. Then it all made sense to Michael. 

“That is why you haven’t aged in years and why you still hold the marks.” Samantha nodded slowly. It had been year since she found out about all of this. She had been dealing with it by herself. Even Gabriel and Raphael didn’t know about her wings. It was much of a gift to her as it was to Michael. “What does this mean for us in four days?” He asked, looking at his wife. 

“You won’t be parted from me. The children will not have either of us but, I have a feeling we will be able to visit.” Maybe not as often as they could like, though they both knew Father may give them a chance. He allowed Gabriel and Raphael a chance to visit. Maybe they would see Alex again. 

“We will have to tell the children.” Michael nodded to his wife’s words. It would not be a pleasant conversation to have, however it would be a necessary one. 

Two days had passed, and Alex was acting a little strange. He was staying home and choosing not to go out with friends or his sisters. Not odd in the long run, however he usually enjoyed the time around his birthday as much as he could. Michael and Samantha began to wonder. Did he suspect something? They hadn’t been acting outside of the normal for them. 

“Alex is something wrong?” Samantha asked as she made lunch. Alex was sitting at the small kitchen table. He hadn’t done that in years. 

“Are you and father leaving?” He asked suddenly. Sam nearly dropped the spatula in hand she was using to flip the sandwich she was grilling. 

“Why would you say that?” She asked, keeping her voice as calm as she could. 

“It’s a feeling.” He murmured, picking at his fingernails. Samantha put the sandwich on the plate she had out and turned off the stove. She picked up both plates and walked over to the table. Setting the plates down, she went to get some drinks for her and her son. Michael wasn’t home as he was in the city talking to Ethan. It might be the last chance they got to talk, and Michael wasn’t going to leave the man without an explanation. 

“Alex, you know we love you and wouldn’t ever wish to leave you.” Sam said as she sat down. Alex cut her off before she could continue talking though. 

“That was why Uncle Gabriel was here right? Why he wanted to talk to Father and you?” So, he had found out about that. Samantha sighed. 

“Alex, your father and I …” Sam couldn’t even finish the sentence. Alex was going to be 21. He was acting like he is a child who was told he can’t have his favorite toy. Alex didn’t know what to say. Sam didn’t know what to say. It was a though place to be. They ate their sandwiches in silent. It was a heavy silent for both of them. even when Michael came home, there was still that heavy silent in the house. It was s subject no one wanted to talk about or at least, the parents didn’t know how to approach it. 

The following morning, they had to sit down to have a conversation. Alex sat at the table with Samantha and Michael was leaning on the counter nearby. No one wanted to start this conversation. Sam sighed and looked to Michael who looked back at her. Michael finally spoke up. 

“Son, your mother and I will be leaving the day after your birthday. Our Father has said that is what must happen. You know I am an arch angel. we are not meant to live on Earth this long. I was gifted this time and it is far more than I had ever planned on. When Gabriel came to visit last time, he informed us of this. I’m sorry.” Michael, sometimes, didn’t have the best way of telling formation. Alex nodded. He seemed to be absorbing the information or at least thinking about it. 

“Will you get to visit?” Alex’s question hit them harder than expected. 

“We don’t know Alex.” Samantha replied solemnly. “We want to as often as we can, however we also can’t go against Father’s Will.” Alex knew that. He knew what they were saying in the end. This was unknown to all of them. 

“Does Anda and Ezil know?” Both parents shook their heads. “Will you tell them?” A nod was given. 

“When?”

“Later today.” Sam had asked the girls to come home for dinner and they would talk tonight. They didn’t want to ruin Alex’s birthday with such sad news. Alex was grateful, even if no happy, about the fact that he was told first. It helped, a little. 

Later that evening, they had much the same conversation with their daughters. It was hard to understand why they had to leave and they may or may not come back to visit. It also made sense to them to know that their mother was also an angel, somehow in all this, and that was why she stopped aging. The girls took it a little better than their brother did, though there was still tears and questions. It was expected and Michael and Sam both tried their best to explain what they knew, past and present, and what their future might look like. 

Alex’s birthday was wonderful. There was so much love and support that day. No one brought up what was happening the following day. They all knew. Ethan was there enjoying his time with the family. He teased Alex about things how he did in practice and with training sessions. The young man was doing well in life and this was just a chance to tease him a little more. Anda and Ezil did much the same, though they all did it out of love. Anda pushed Alex to be the best he could and try instead of being lazy about it. Ezil challenged him to continue to follow his dreams and do well. 

Ezil gave Alex a wonderful gift. It was a picture of the whole family she had painted herself. It had taken months to get done. She wanted to make sure it was something they would never forget, which now more than ever had a meaning. Alex was touched by the picture, looking it over carefully. She had captured a moment in time. He remembered this day. They had all gone to the beach, to the house that mother and father had lived in for a brief time. Michael and Samantha were standing side by side, Michael’s arm around Sam’s waist as they stood in the surf. Anda and Ezil were sitting in the sand nearby, trying to build a sandcastle. Alex was sitting on some rocks, looking out to the ocean. He remembered wondering what was beyond the ocean. 

Anda handed Alex a simple envelope. Inside, was a letter. It was from Ethan, which was comical since it was Anda who was giving it to her brother. The letter stated he was the captain of Arch Angel Corps effective immediately. His dedication to duty, impressive training scores, and will to make the impossible possible had helped guild their votes. Ethan wanted to retire from some of his duties and looking at the candidates, he knew who his choice would be. Alex was confused however. He didn’t even know this was coming up. He hadn’t even known Ethan was giving up that role in his life. Ethan just smiled. He knew that the young man wouldn’t have wanted to take that role so Anda had tossed his name in. Alex was speechless though happy and honored to accept the task. 

Michael and Sam shared a look before they spoke up. Their gift to their son was the house. It wasn’t much, in their opinion, however they wanted to make it something meaningful. Also, Alex liked living in this home and didn’t even want to move to the city where it would have been easier to be in the military. The house, while just a few walls and a roof, was filled to the max with memories. Each inch of the house is what made it a home. Every corner held something that was special to one or more of those living in the house. It was this gift, that brought Alex to tears. He didn’t cry outright and wasn’t loud. This was the most meaningful gift that had been given that evening. 

The following day, it was time to say goodbye. This was perhaps the hardest thing that was going to happen in their lives. Michael and Samantha were as ready as they could be for this. The girls had spent the night at the house and even Ethan had crashed on the couch. This was a family affair and Ethan was as much family as their own children were. They had breakfast together, sharing stories like old times. At noon exactly, there was a knock on the door. Gabriel and Raphael were standing there. They had come to bring their brother and sister-in-law home. By this time, Father had told them that Samantha was coming as well, and they were not as surprised to see her wings. It was a bittersweet moment to be sure. Tears, hugs, love and promises were given and made. The four of them left, a sight to see disappearing into the sky.

Life returned to almost normalcy, if one could call it that. Alex continued to live in the house. His sisters spent a weekend twice a month there with him. Alex excelled at his new position and he quite enjoyed the challenge it presented. While their parents were not present to help them answer questions, they had raised three strong children who knew how to follow their dreams. They had no idea if they would get the chance to see their parents again or if they would have to wait until they passed on to have that chance once more. 

_Every year on each of their children’s birthdays, Michael and Samantha were allowed to come and visit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends, this is the end of this story. It has been a long time running and I have enjoyed writing this. I appreciate all the feedback, inspiration, insight, comments, and love that has been given to this story. I really had no idea how any of this was going to go over. It could have flopped! I love you all. You are all beautiful people. 
> 
> On another note, I have written other stories. If you feel the desire, and you certainly don't have to, please check out other things I have written. There is another Dominion based story in the works that I was given an idea for. I don't know when I will post it, however I can say it is well underway.


End file.
